


Порабощенный

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три версии одного дня Св. Валентина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порабощенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enslaved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98168) by ivycross. 



**~ 1 ~**

Преодолев длинный коридор корабля, капитан Кёрк с облегчением выдохнул, когда дошел наконец до двери в свою каюту. День выдался длинным и очень трудным: бесконечные встречи, отчеты и осточертевшее руководство штаба, наседающее на него с очередными дипломатическими миссиями черт знает где и черт знает когда. И это не говоря о том, что ему пришлось помогать с разгрузкой образцов, которые приволокла на борт группа высадки. Ясно-понятно, что он капитан и все такое, но неужели он и правда должен участвовать во всем, что происходит на борту корабля?

Кёрк открыл дверь и вошел в каюту. Теперь, когда никто не мог его видеть, не было нужды держать марку, и он слегка ссутулился. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд выпрямился вновь и изумленно огляделся.

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, были огоньки. Дюжины маленьких огоньков, отбрасывающих синие, зеленые и золотые лучики на стены каюты. Зрелище было настолько захватывающим, что Кёрк непроизвольно приоткрыл рот. А потом он увидел дорожку из заботливо разложенных на полу розовых лепестков. Преисполненный предвкушения, он отправился туда, куда она его вела.

Запах в каюте тоже был необычный: смесь ароматов миндаля и сандала заставила пульс капитана участиться. Зайдя за ширму, отделяющую основную часть помещения от спальной зоны, он увидел, наконец, сидящую на его койке фигуру и широко улыбнулся.

— Спок! Неужели, все это сделал ты? — он опустился на пол у ног вулканца и положил руку на его колено. Его старший помощник и, по совместительству, возлюбленный лениво перебирал струны ка'атиры и улыбался одной из своих коронных неулыбок.

— Возможно.

Кёрк мягко рассмеялся.

— Возможно? Ну-ну. Это прекрасно. Когда ты все успел? — Кёрк забрался на койку и прижался бедром к бедру Спока.

— Не имеет значения когда, капитан. Достаточно того, что это сделано, и мне приятно знать, что вы оценили мои старания. 

— Оценил — слишком нейтральное слово, чтобы выразить мои чувства, Спок. Может, хотя бы расскажешь, где раздобыл розовые лепестки? — ладонью капитан огладил бедро Спока, и тот приподнял в ответ бровь.

— Джим, неужели я действительно должен раскрывать все свои секреты?

Улыбка Кёрка трансформировалась из веселой в соблазняющую, его светлые глаза сверкнули жидким золотом. Он наклонился еще ближе и слегка опустил ресницы.

— Нет. Полагаю, я должен позволить тебе сохранить свою тайну хотя бы на время. Спасибо, Спок. Это просто чудесно, но я все же должен спросить, по какому случаю торжество.

Спок прекратил перебирать струны и пару мгновений внимательно изучал Кёрка.

— Я сделал это в честь дня Святого Валентина. 

В груди у Кёрка все сжалось.

— О, господи, Спок. Из-за всего, что происходит на корабле, я совсем о нем забыл. Прости меня, — он опустил голову. — У меня даже нет для тебя подарка.

Спок отложил ка'атиру в сторону и взял в руку ладонь Кёрка. 

— Нет нужды извиняться, Джим. Ты был очень занят, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что у тебя не нашлось времени вспомнить об этом событии. Но разве это значит, что тебе все равно? Не значит, потому что по твоей реакции совершенно очевидно, что тебе не все равно. А что касается подарка, то ты уже подарил мне самое ценное, и ни в чем более я не нуждаюсь.

Кёрк поднял голову, на его губах появилась слабая улыбка.

— Ты пытаешься меня растрогать, Спок? — капитан едва не рассмеялся в голос, когда Спок снова озадаченно заломил бровь.

— Я не понимаю. Как можно растрогать кого-то намеренно?

Кёрк покачал головой.

— Забудь, Спок. Спасибо тебе за подарок ко дню Святого Валентина.

Спок отпустил ладонь Кёрка и снова взял в руки ка'атиру. 

— Но я еще не успел преподнести тебе подарок.

Он принялся наигрывать тихую мелодию, и Кёрку показалось, что еще мгновение, и он в ней растворится. А потом Спок начал петь.

Голос Спока поражал капитана в самое сердце, даже когда тот просто говорил, но когда вулканец пел — что на памяти Кёрка случалось всего трижды — его голос был по настоящему чарующим. Кёрк потрясенно слушал, и его сердце болезненно сжималось в такт музыке. Ему чудились отвратительные шепотки за спиной, упрямо твердящие о том, что он никогда не будет достоин вулканца. Силой воли он заставил их умолкнуть.

Когда песня закончилась, Кёрк принялся аплодировать. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был так потрясен, что должен был сделать хоть что-то.

Спок благодарно кивнул и снова улыбнулся самыми краешками губ. 

— Я так понял, тебе понравилось, Джим?

Кёрк наклонился вперед и на мгновение легко коснулся губ вулканца.

— Как мне могло не понравиться? Ведь эту песню написал ты.

Спок отложил ка'атиру и притянул Кёрка к себе. Капитан обвил руками его сильное стройное тело и, прижавшись щекой к груди, вдохнул запах миндаля и сандала. Через некоторое время он отодвинулся и заглянул Споку в глаза.

— Спок? Я хотел спросить кое-что по поводу одной из строк песни.

— Да, Джим?

— _Ты захватил мою душу, поработил мое сердце_. Я у тебя вызываю такие чувства? Тебе кажется, что я тебя захватил?

Несколько секунд Спок внимательно изучал собеседника.

— Да. Так ты и сделал, и, боюсь, я должен признать, что ты окончательно меня околдовал. Но ты должен понимать, что я на это согласился добровольно и предпочту и далее находиться в данном состоянии. 

— Для тебя — все что угодно, Спок, — растроганно выдохнул Кёрк.

— Никогда не отпускай меня.

Кёрк почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке, и, опустив глаза, увидел, что Спок прижимается к его пальцам двумя своими. Он повторил жест, возвращая поцелуй, и снова посмотрел в теплую глубину темных глаз.

— Никогда.

**~ 2 ~**

_Тем временем в параллельной реальности..._

Джим Кёрк тяжело вздохнул, нисколько не заботясь о том, что другие заметят его усталость. Он вымотался, был голоден и заметно раздражен. Дел на корабле было невпроворот, и почему-то они все требовали его присутствия. Одобрить, подписать, починить, поднять, победить, поговорить... В конце концов он понял, что с него довольно, но день, к счастью, подошел к концу. Теперь можно принять горячий душ и расслабиться за книжкой или, может быть, шахматами.

Он ввалился в свою каюту и в изумлении замер от открывшегося ему зрелища. На его столе не было обычно лежащих там вещей. Его компьютер, записная книжка, дневник, фотографии в рамках — все это было заменено свечами, розовыми лепестками и листом бумаги. Да-да, самой настоящей бумаги. Толстой, пористой бумаги кремового цвета. Она была сложена вчетверо и запечатана расплавленным парафином.

Джим взял лист и тут же уловил аромат сандала и миндаля. Он вдохнул этот запах и хитро улыбнулся, а потом распечатал послание и принялся читать. Спустя несколько секунд его голубые глаза распахнулись в удивлении и восхищении. Это был сонет — настоящий добротный сонет, точно такой, какие писал Шекспир.

— Капитан? 

Кёрк развернулся и увидел в дверях своего старшего помощника. Выражение его лица было, как обычно, бесстрастно, но глаза распахнуты так широко, что Кёрк легко мог прочесть в них жуткую неуверенность. 

— Спок... Ты написал это для меня? — спросил он так тихо, словно боялся спугнуть вулканца. Спок заложил руки за спину.

— Так и есть, капитан. Я хотел подарить вам что-нибудь в этот день, и решил, что сонет доставит наибольшее удовольствие, — он облизал губы и уточнил. — Тебе понравилась, Джим?

В несколько шагов Кёрк пересек каюту и одним резким движением заключил стройное тело Спока в объятия. 

— Как будто ты сам не знаешь. Да, Спок, я просто в восторге. Это самый красивый подарок, который я когда-либо получал. Спасибо, — он наклонился и мягко поцеловал Спока в губы. Губы вулканца слегка дрогнули в ответ, и стало ясно, что вулканец улыбается. 

Отодвинувшись, Кёрк заглянул Споку в глаза.

— А какой повод? — поинтересовался он. Спок приподнял обе брови.

— Джим?

— Ну, ты же сам сказал, что написал это специально для "этого дня". Что сегодня за день такой? — Джим внимательно всмотрелся в собеседника. — Я что, забыл о какой-то годовщине?

— Нет. Я написал это для тебя в честь праздника Святого Валентина.

Кёрк замер как громом пораженный на несколько долгих секунд. Его глаза распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся. В конце концов, он отпустил Спока и запустил ладонь в свои светлые волосы.

— О, господи, Спок, я совершенно забыл о дне Святого Валентина. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет... Не могу поверить, что я это сделал... у меня было столько идей... Планировался обед, и музыка, и эти маленькие красные шортики, которые я купил...

Сильные руки сжали его плечи.

— Джим, прошу тебя, успокойся. Это несущественно, и ты совершенно зря сводишь себя с ума.

Джим вытаращился на Спока во все глаза.

— Что? Как это несущественно?! Как ты можешь такое говорить? Я забыл о дне Святого Валентина, и мне совершенно нечего тебе подарить. Ты написал это невероятное стихотворение, и точно заслуживаешь что-то в ответ.

— Я написал его, потому что хотел, и не жду ничего в ответ. Кроме того, ты уже подарил мне самый главный подарок, и я безмерно его ценю.

Джим внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица своего старшего помощника и был твердо уверен в том, что скулы вулканца слегка позеленели. Он улыбнулся и обнял Спока.

— Ох, Спок. Я тебя не заслуживаю. Если бы в тебе была хоть капля здравомыслия, то ты бы послал меня на хрен. 

Вулканец крепче прижал к себе Джима.

— Это было бы нелогичным, поскольку — ты единственный человек, с которым мне хочется быть рядом.

Кёрк слегка отодвинулся и вгляделся в карие глаза.

— Ты именно поэтому написал строку о том, что твое сердце порабощено? — вот теперь он не сомневался: щеки Спока залил румянец.

— Да. Нелогично считать, что это действие можно каким-то образом осуществить в реальности, но только так я смог описать то, что чувствую, — он помолчал немного, а потом добавил. — Прошу тебя, не думай, что я вложил в эти слова негативный смысл. Я являюсь добровольным участником наших взаимоотношений. Я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что я против сковавших нас воедино цепей, потому что это не так.

Джим ничего не ответил — просто какое-то время задумчиво смотрел на Спока, а потом его лицо расплылось в одной из его широчайших улыбок.

— Что ж, можешь считать, что ключ от замка на этих цепях утерян навсегда, поскольку я никогда тебя не отпущу. А теперь помоги мне отыскать те красные шортики и я тоже устрою для тебя праздник в честь дня Святого Валентина. 

Изогнутые брови Спока взмыли вверх, а в глазах заплясали озорные искорки.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

Он позволил Кёрку схватить себя за руку и увести в сторону спальной зоны.

**~ 3 ~**

_Тем временем в параллельной реальности..._

Джеймс Кёрк очнулся в глубокой тьме. Он огляделся в попытке определить, где находится, но не смог ничего разобрать. Тогда он предпринял мучительную попытку достучаться до своего замутненного разума, чтобы вспомнить, как он здесь оказался. Он помнил, как вышел с мостика, и в турболифте к нему присоединился Спок. А еще он помнил, как Спок сказал, что приготовил для него сюрприз, а потом...

Черт подери! Спок до него все-таки добрался. Капитан не мог поверить, что спустя все это время вулканец все-таки обернулся против него. Но что было хуже всего, так это то, что они совсем недавно пришли к обоюдному пониманию того, что значат друг для друга. Джеймс еще раз проклял себя за то, что был так глуп, что поверил своему старшему помощнику и вступил с ним в отношения. Как же унизительно было осознавать, что он закончит также, как все те тупицы, что были убиты своими любовниками. 

Он попытался пошевелиться, но руки и ноги были крепко связаны за спиной и примотаны к столбу так, чтобы удерживать его на коленях. Только в этот момент он осознал, что раздет. Ох, стоит ему только увидеть этого вулканского предателя, и он... Внезапно раздался звук открывающейся двери, и свет затопил каюту, освещая на мгновение высокую фигуру, но, стоило дверям закрыться, все снова погрузилось во тьму.

— Спок, это ты? Чтоб тебе в аду гореть, сукин ты сын остроухий! Если мне удастся освободиться, то ты пожалеешь о том, что ты не убил меня, пока я был без сознания. 

Во тьме раздался вздох. 

— Компьютер, освещение на пятьдесят процентов.

Свет зажегся, и Кёрк, вздрогнув, крепко зажмурился. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то убедился, что в каюту действительно вошел Спок.

— Джеймс, — сказал Спок безо всяких эмоций в голосе. — Рад видеть, что ты пришел в себя, но тебе следует успокоиться. Позволь мне заверить тебя, что все твои подозрения, какими бы они ни были, далеки от истины. 

Кёрк перестал вырываться из пут.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, что не собираешься меня убивать? 

Спок с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. 

— Нет, Джеймс. Такого намерения у меня нет. Если бы я собирался тебя убить, то уже давно сделал бы это, поскольку возможностей было предостаточно, — он опустился перед Кёрком на колени. В его руках была зажата белая перевязанная красной лентой коробочка. Он поставил ее на пол и принялся снимать тунику. 

— Кроме того, должен признаться, что слишком сильно бы по тебе скучал.

Кёрк не знал, как на это реагировать. В немом изумлении он наблюдал за тем, как вулканец аккуратно складывает свою тунику.

— Тогда зачем ты меня вырубил и связал? 

Спок снова взял в руки коробку и пристроил ее себе на колени.

— В честь дня Святого Валентина, Джеймс. А это твой подарок, — он кивком указал на коробку, и Кёрк тут же задумался о том, не сошел ли вулканец с ума.

— Дня Святого Валентина? Что за хрень, Спок? Никто его уже черт знает сколько лет не празднует!

— Мне это отлично известно, капитан. Однако мне захотелось. Недавно я прочитал об этом празднике и решил, что нам могло бы понравиться его отмечать.

Кёрк расхохотался.

— Серьезно? Вот что ты решил? Очень мило, Спок, но пора прекращать. Мы оба знаем, как к этому относятся в Империи.

— Что ж, значит подарок ты не хочешь, — Спок помахал коробкой перед лицом Кёрка. — Жаль. Я купил его специально для тебя, а он очень дорогой, знаешь ли. 

Кёрк жадно впился взглядом в коробку.

— Так это для меня? Дорогой подарок, говоришь? Пожалуй, мне не стоило смеяться. Ты потратил на это столько денег, да и день Святого Валентина когда-то давно был очень славным праздником.

Спок поиграл с бантиком на крышке.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все же согласен быть моим Валентином, Джеймс? 

Кёрк задумался.

— Только мой Валентин может получить подарок, — уточнил Спок.

— Ладно, черт тебя побери. Буду я твоим Валентином. А теперь развяжи меня, чтобы я мог открыть подарок.

Губы Спока изогнулись в ухмылке, отчего маленькая бородка вздрогнула. 

— Нет, так не пойдет. Позволь мне открыть его для тебя.

Он развязал бант, откинул крышку и медленно поднес к глазам Кёрка, позволяя посмотреть.

— Спок, это же чертов рабский ошейник!

Спок взял в руки сверкающее широкое кольцо из черного вольфрама с серебряной инкрустацией и посмотрел на капитана.

— Да, Джеймс. На самом деле это твой ошейник. Нравится?

— Да о чем ты на хрен думал? Совсем рехнулся? Видимо, так и есть, если хоть на одно мгновение ты решил, что я позволю тебе нацепить это на меня!

Спок снова улыбнулся.

— Я и не думал, что ты мне это позволишь. Почему, как считаешь, я лишил тебя сознания и связал? А теперь не дергайся. Я не хочу прищемить тебе кожу.

Кёрк попытался вырваться, но не смог сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Защелка ошейника с тихим звуком сомкнулась. Он с яростью воззрился на продолжающего ухмыляться Спока. 

— Сними сейчас же! Это приказ!

— Я так не думаю, Джеймс. Надеть на тебя ошейник — вполне справедливо. В конце концов, тебе удалось поработить мое сердце. А я, в свою очередь, имею право поработить твое тело. А теперь пришло время поиграть в послушного раба. Если ты доставишь мне удовольствие, то я, пожалуй, поделюсь с тобой своим шоколадом и вином со специями.

Пока Спок развязывал веревки, Кёрк сидел словно обухом по голове ударенный. Когда вулканец наклонился ближе, он прошептал.

— Спок, это правда? То, что ты только что сказал.

— Да, это правда.

— Так ты собираешься держать меня к качестве своего раба...

— Целую вечность, — Спок поднял своего капитана с пола и закинул на плечо, чтобы отнести в кровать. 

— Это хорошо, — едва слышно шепнул Кёрк, и Спок позволил себе настоящую искреннюю улыбку.

**— конец —**


End file.
